


Cocky

by AirgiodSLV



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-28
Updated: 2007-02-28
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiodSLV
Summary: In Jared’s opinion, in the middle of sex – however great it may be – is no time to get cocky.





	Cocky

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still getting stalled, but wise people told me to leave it be for a few days and write something else, like a random vignette. So I did.

In Jared’s opinion, in the middle of sex – however great it may be – is no time to get cocky.

He’s on his hands and knees, with Jensen taunting him, urging, “say it, come on,” in a way that is entirely annoying, and he would smack Jensen upside the head if he wasn’t currently being fucked hard enough that he needs both hands just to hold on.

“No,” he says, and has every intention of following that with something classy like “stupid,” to prove his point about how moronic Jensen is being, but then Jensen twists his hips and he _knows_ what that does to Jared, the fucker, so what actually comes out is more of a long, low moan.

“Say it,” Jensen whispers, leaning over so his chest rubs against Jared’s back. “Come on, I have to be the best fuck you’ve ever had, just say it. Tell me.”

Jared opens his mouth to say something about how Jensen is nothing special, which is unfortunately right when Jensen bites him and his hand sneaks around – sneaky, sneaky hand – to grasp Jared’s cock.

“Hate you,” he gasps, and Jensen laughs, the buzz humming through Jared’s torso, which gives Jared the indignation to say, “no,” without being distracted or mellowed by Jensen’s hand working on his cock.

“Liar,” Jensen murmurs, running his tongue up Jared’s spine, and his hand squeezes tight enough to make Jared choke.

People always think Jensen is this sweet, sensitive introvert, heart of gold, all shyness and modesty. Those people are wrong.

“This is…” _not the time,_ is what he was going for, but just then Jensen rubs his thumb back and forth over the head of Jared’s cock, too dry and just on this side of painful, and oh, God, it’s not _fair._

“Oh you fucker,” Jared groans, and Jensen’s hips snap forward, sending sparks exploding behind Jared’s closed eyelids.

“Jensen,” Jensen says conversationally, pulling Jared back with one hand on his hip while the other keeps stroking his cock in a lazy, maddening fashion, “you are the best fuck,” and now he’s got the angle he was going for, Jared can tell because he can hear himself making whimpering noises and his fingernails are about to claw through Jensen’s sheets, “I have ever,” punctuating every word with a thrust, “ever, _ever_ had.”

Jared wants to say “Chad was better,” just because he knows it will piss Jensen off, but coherent thought is becoming a problem.

Then Jensen pulls harder or thrusts deeper or something, and it all rushes up a hell of a lot faster than Jared was expecting and he gasps, “yes, God, yes,” so Jensen will keep doing that for long enough that he can come.

He moans and goes blissfully limp, letting Jensen use him like a rag doll and vaguely enjoying the way the sparks keep shooting every time Jensen thrusts, even though Jared’s cock is done without hope of revival.

When Jensen falls down beside him, just enough of his weight on top of Jared that he makes a grumpy protesting noise in response, Jensen’s voice is way too smug. “Told you.”

Jared opens one eye and glares. Smacking upside the head still seems like a good option, but that would require moving. He’ll let it slide.

There will be time enough for retribution in the morning.


End file.
